Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End. Twilight Sparkle: panting Connor Lacey: Come on, guys! The Princesses wanted to see us! Huffer (G1): We’re here. Fluttershy: Oh, good. We're all here. Twilight Sparkle: So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation? The Irelanders: We have, Twilight. Pinkie Pie: Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running? Twilight Sparkle: Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?! Applejack: Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid? Twilight Sparkle: Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry? Rarity: Good point. They know better than to make us worry. Pinkie Pie: Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry! Wheeee! Rainbow Dash: Race ya! Blurr (G1): Absolutely positively definitely. Nobody can get the job done faster than I can. Nobody! bouncing opens Rarity: panting Spike: yelps Princess Celestia: Everyone. Thank you so much for coming. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong?! What can we do?! Connor Lacey: Are we under attack? Princess Luna: That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! All: What? Applejack: Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that? Rarity: With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: giggling Princess Luna: Well, there is more to it. Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years. Princess Celestia: And it's all thanks to you, Twilight. And your friends, of course. Spike: Who, us? Rarity: Oh, pshaw. giggles Rainbow Dash: It's about time you noticed! Connor Lacey: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you! Princess Luna: Because of your efforts, there's been less and less for us to do. Princess Celestia: So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire! Mane Six and Spike: gasp The Irelanders: What?! poof Discord: Breaking news! The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions! Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos? zaps beat Discord: Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice. Twilight Sparkle: noise Connor Lacey: This can’t be happening. Twilight Sparkle: You're retiring?! Spike: Princesses can retire? Princess Luna: chuckles Of course we can. I for one am looking forward to a little R&R. Maybe a trip to Silver Shoals. Twilight Sparkle: And you want me to take your place?! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Mm-hmm! Princess Luna: With the help of your friends, of course! Princess Celestia: We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task... Princess Luna: ...challenge after challenge... Discord: Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it... Princess Celestia: And you've always prevailed. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but that doesn't mean that I'm— that we're ready to do what you do! Princess Celestia: Oh, of course you are. I realize this is a lot to take in, but— Rainbow Dash: Nope! Makes perfect sense. We're awesome! gasps Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh! I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams! Twilight Sparkle: You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that! Applejack: Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice. We always have Equestria's best interests at heart. Steel: Yeah. Nightscream (BM): Indeed. Twilight Sparkle: That's a fair point... which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion— Rarity: Well, I'm in! Darlings, we'll all need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment. Fluttershy: As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it! The Irelanders: We’re all in. Pinkie Pie: Yay! "Protectors of Equestria" on three! One... two... Connor Lacey: Come on, Twiley. Twilight Sparkle: sighs If you're all on board, I guess I am, too. The Irelanders, Mane Six and Spike: Protectors of Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will— Princess Celestia: Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony. Twilight Sparkle: laugh A few days?! Rest of Mane Six: groans The Irelanders: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: But that's so soon! Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?! Princess Celestia: Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, but there's gotta be a guide or a rulebook! Discord: Yes, I have it right here. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith. beat Princess Luna: The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide. Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating Princess Celestia: We have the utmost confidence in you. Princess Luna: And we hope you have the same in yourself. Connor Lacey: We will. Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating, hyperventilates into paper bag Discord: Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does. Twilight Sparkle: I am not confident about this at all! Discord: Well, that's what I thought. I was being sarcastic before. bottle noises Discord: What? This is all so predictable. Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you. Ugh. I don't need to be here for this. poof! Twilight Sparkle: It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out! It's all happening so fast! into paper bag I think I need some— water, gulps Okay! I'll feel much better— Rarity: —once you make a plan? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow. It's like you— Spike: —knew you were going to react this way? We did. Pinkie Pie: Classic "Twilight-ing". Twilight Sparkle: "Twilight-ing"? You... You made me a verb? Applejack: It's not a bad thing. We just know you have a... process. Rainbow Dash: Stage one – you get big news and you're like "Nooooo!", but then you pace, and you chart, you worry... Fluttershy: It's okay. You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you. Twilight Sparkle: You're all acting so calm! But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the princesses aren't there to help?! Rainbow Dash: Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help. beat Applejack: Huh. Pinkie Pie: And we still always win! Like when Sombra almost took back the Crystal Empire... at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire King Sombra: (Growls) Rarity: (Gasps) Spikey-wikey! ends Pinkie Pie: Or when Chrysalis pretended to be Cadance... at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding Queen Chrysalis: (Laughing evilly) Pinkie Pie: Or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic... at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom Lord Tirek: (Growls) ends Pinkie Pie: Or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over... at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again Queen Chrysalis: evilly One little pony and half a team all by themselves. appears upside down between Celestia and Luna's cocoons and turn her head to them Queen Chrysalis: Oh, how will I ever prevent this daring rescue? ends Pinkie Pie: Or with Cozy Glow and the school! at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze Cozy Glow: You know, you ponies got it all wrong. Friendship isn't magic. Friendship is power! With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to me! The future Empress of Friendship! laughter Pinkie Pie: inhales Am I missing anything? Rarity: Pony of Shadows. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play Pony of Shadows: (Laughing evilly) ends Spike: Starlight when she was evil. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark ends Fluttershy: Discord when he was evil. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony Discord: mewl Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. laughter ends Blaster/Twincast: Sunset Shimmer when she was evil. at Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer: You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Twilight Sparkle: gasp The Irelanders: gasps Sunset Shimmer: Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. ends Applejack: Do Flim and Flam count? at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flim and Flam: Yeah! ends Alejandro “Alex” Villar: Maybe the Dazzlings. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Adagio Dazzle: You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored. Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: giggling Adagio Dazzle: And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. Aria Blaze: But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic? Adagio Dazzle: The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. ends Windblade (PWT): Even Principal Cinch and Midnight Sparkle. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games Principal Cinch: I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do you think I should do? Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: laughter Sunset You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now! ends Melody: Or maybe Nightmare Moon. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! thunder ends Devastator (PWT): Don't forget Gaia Everfree. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree Gloriosa Daisy: I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I've got this! ends Perceptor (G1): Juniper Montage when she was evil. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic Juniper Montage: Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star! ends Toa Nokama: Wallflower Blush when she was evil. at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower? Wallflower, stop! Wallflower Blush: You remember my name? Sunset Shimmer: I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it! Wallflower Blush: What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon! Sunset Shimmer: Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. Wallflower Blush: You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head. Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, Wallflower. Wallflower Blush: No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you! Sunset Shimmer: gasps Wallflower Blush: I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school? ends Madeline Hatter: Does Vignette Valencia count? at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia: Waiting is for waiters, ladies. We're better off without her. Twilight Sparkle: "We"? Vignette Valencia: The Throwbacks, formerly known as the Rainbooms. Sunset Shimmer: Hang on. Why does "we" include you? Vignette Valencia: Obviously, some''body needs to fill Applejuice's spot. And since it's so last-minute, we are lucky to have someone with as much vision and talent as ''moi. Pinkie Pie: Uh... you? Vignette Valencia: And not just that! We'll be playing a song I'' wrote! '''Sunset Shimmer': Okay. One – you are not in the band! And two – we are not performing without Applejack. Pinkie Pie: Which is her name, by the way. Not "Applejuice". Twilight Sparkle: And you know what? She's not usually one to make things up, like, ever. Sunset Shimmer: So all that stuff she said about you... Vignette Valencia: Eh. Is true. zapping Vignette Valencia: Now let's see if this Equestrian magique is all it's cracked up to be. beeping Vignette Valencia: Now then... That's better. beeping Vignette Valencia: I wish I'd had this thing years ago! Think how perfect my life could've looked! ends Jazz (G1): So does the Power Rangers' villains. Tasaru: Don't forget the Lava Gormiti Yumi Ishiyama: And the Decepticons, too. Maxwell “Max” McGrath: Even the Storm King. at Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. zap! Twilight Sparkle: yelps The Storm King: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? Tempest Shadow: Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me— The Storm King: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. sounds The Storm King: You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully ends Rainbow Dash: See? We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which makes sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over! Spike: And it worked! I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeat. Twilight Sparkle: Phew! Connor Lacey: You said it, Twilight. Meanwhile Galvatron (G1): With Cozy Glow defeated, we haven’t used her love for Connor to destroy the Irelanders or the Autobots. Magmion: They make me so mad, I wanna flip! Dark Spectre: We’ll find a way soon. one by one, the villains have disappeared Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! zap whoosh scraping Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! Lord Tirek: groans whooshing crumbling drip noises whirling Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Galvanax: Yeah. Cozy Glow: Guys. What are you doing here? Cyclonus (G1): That’s what we're gonna ask you three. King Sombra: laughs Madame Odius: Make that four. Look! Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Lord Arcanon: We thought you were destroyed. Midnight Sparkle: laughter Horri-Bull: Make that "they". Look! Weirdwolf (G1): (Gasps) Gaia Everfree and Midnight Sparkle! Blitzwing (G1): But how? Midnight Sparkle: You carried my wing and her branch. Remember? at Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games and Connor Lacey’s Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree Skullcruncher (G1): (V.O.) That's right. ends Thrust (BM): First King Sombra then Midnight Sparkle and now Gaia Everfree. Who's next? Adagio Dazzle: I'm glad you asked, Thrust. Icepick: Oh boy. It's the Dazzlings. Aria Blaze: That's right, Icepick. Queen Chrysalis: Why did you all bring us here? Grogar: They didn't. whoosh thump Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek: gasps Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Lord Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Adagio Dazzle: Me two. Cozy Glow: Who? Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. laughs Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells. Sonata Dusk: That's right. Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? zaps Lord Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". Scourge (G1): Looks like he really is the most powerful being in all of Equestria. Adagio Dazzle: So you also gave life to me and my sisters. Grogar: Yes. I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies and a group of heroes called the Irelanders. And do you know why they've always bested you? Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours! Galvatron (G1): Yes. And with you ten evil beings of Equestria aligned with us, both the Mane 6, including those traitors like the "Great and Powerful" Trixie, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Chrysalis' subjects and the Irelanders will be history! a familiar blast came from the other side of the cave Megatron (G1): And speaking of history, guess who’s back! Decepticons (excluding the new Decepticons): Megatron! Rumble: But Megatron, we thought you have... You know. Poof! Megatron (G1): Well think again! I lost the battle not the war. Brawl (G1): Yes. About that. The war between us, the Irelanders and the Autobots. It’s kinda funny story. You see, we uh... Thrust (G1): Lost the war. Megatron (G1): What?! We’ve lost the war? But how? Darkwing: It was because of the help of Connor Lacey and his friends. They helped the Autobots turn the tide of the war. Megatron (G1): When I get my hands on that human boy, his head is mine! Grogar: And you all will. For you're not the only one with King Sombra that I brought back. Shockwave (G1): Yes, Grogar. Scrapper (G1): Shockwave! Motormaster (G1): Thundercracker! Swindle (G1): Skywarp! Rumble: Bombshell! Drag Strip (G1): Kickback! Breakdown (G1): Shrapnel! Thrust (BM): Jetstorm, Tankor the Vehicon and the Predacons of the Beast Wars! Bombshell (G1): Yes, we're back. And this time, thanks to Grogar, for good. Inferno (BW): And we're going to destroy that human boy and his friends for defeating us in the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons and the Beast Wars between the Maximals, the Predacons and the Vehicons. Grogar: Yes. And together, Equestria will be ours! King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy any pony who gets in my way! Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— whoosh Quickstrike: Grogar, permission to go with King Sombra. Grogar: Permission granted. whoosh Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that! twang knocking Starlight Glimmer: Twi! You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here— rustling Twilight Sparkle: So much to do, not enough time! No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time! Spike: hushed Help! She's spiraling! We're at the "my plan needs a plan" stage of a total Twilight meltdown! Starlight Glimmer: hushed Oh, got it. normal Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Did I write down "eliminate redundant lists" on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list? Connor Lacey: Twilight, relax. Starlight Glimmer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Gah! Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you. Starlight Glimmer: Okay... Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, I had "talk to Starlight" written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off! noises Starlight Glimmer: Wow, you are "Twilight-ing" hard. Twilight Sparkle: You say "Twilight-ing", too? Well excuuuuse me! This is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom! Starlight Glimmer: Uh, you're right, you're right. chuckles So, what did you want to talk to me about? Twilight Sparkle: Ah, here it is! I wrote it down. non-stop Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think? Starlight Glimmer: What?! You want me to take care of the castle and run the school?! Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Starlight Glimmer: Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it permanently?! What if I don't do the right things?! hyperventilates What if—?! Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, get a hold of yourself! You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this. Starlight Glimmer: Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear. Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nice try. But running a school and running a country are two very different things. Now, if you don't mind I have seven thousand, four hundred, and thirty-two things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria! hyperventilating into paper bag Spike: It was a valiant effort. Connor Lacey: There, there, Twiley-kins. Ponies screaming cracking shing zaps clinks cracking opens Shining Armor: The guard says Sombra's breached the castle! Princess Cadance: Hurry, Twilight! We need you! poof! Princess Cadance: Do you have Flurry Heart? Shining Armor: I thought you had her. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: gasp opens Flurry Heart: Mama! Princess Celestia: gasps You won't get away with this! King Sombra: Oh, but I already have. Flurry Heart: noises King Sombra: laughs cracking King Sombra: With the Crystal Heart now in my possession, there is nothing to stop me from ruling the Crystal Empire! clinking King Sombra: Kneel before Sombra! sighs Long live the king. Tarantulas (BW): I can't wait for Connor and his friends to show up. Thundercracker (G1): Yeah. And when they do, we'll be ready for them. opens Cosmos: Hey Twilight. What's going on here? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for coming so quickly— zap Rest of Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer: gasping The Irelanders: Discord! Discord: Sure thing. But if you're gonna be the ruler of Equestria, you may want to work on your penmanship. This looks like it says, "Cadance sent an emergency message. Sombra's back, and he's taking over the Crystal Empire." Twilight Sparkle: That's exactly what it says! Sky Links (G1): King Sombra? Rarity: But... But how is that possible?! I thought the Crystal Heart had dispelled him into the ether! Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea! But he's back, and it's up to us to save the Empire and my family! Fluttershy: Shouldn't somepony tell Celestia and Luna? Discord: Ooh, good point! One of us should probably loop in the real rulers of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: No. If we're going to run Equestria, we'll need to handle things like this on our own. Discord: Oh, Twilight! Could this mean that you finally have the confidence to ascend to the throne like the princesses believe you can? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe? Unless you'd consider taking care of Sombra for us? beat Discord: Oh, no-no-no-no! You're absolutely right! You need to learn how to handle these things on your own. Ta-ta! zap Applejack: Handlin' things on our own is all well and good, but last time we defeated Sombra with the Crystal Heart. Afterburner (G1): Yeah. And Spike was the one who brought the Crystal Heart down. Spike: What if he has it already? How are we gonna stop him? Twilight Sparkle: gasps With the Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! Even Sombra! Discord: Ah, no-no-no. You didn't need the Elements the last time you defeated Sombra. And I'm not sure that using them still counts as "handling things on your own". Twilight Sparkle: My family is in danger. I'm not taking any chances. Rainbow Dash: She's got a point. Discord: Ugh, fine. Pinkie Pie: What's his problem? Curio: I have no idea. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, can you stay here and- Starlight Glimmer: off Twilight -take care of the school? I've got you covered. zap twinkling zap King Sombra: chewing zap King Sombra: It's cute that you think that will do anything. Princess Cadance: It might not, but they will! Pinkie Pie: Cavalry's here! grunts King Sombra: chuckles How can I be surprised when I'm waiting to show all of you your greatest fear? The Irelanders and Mane Six: groan clanks Twilight Sparkle: Oh... Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. How disappointing. Princess Luna: Equestria was in your care, and you let it be destroyed! King Sombra: You should all surrender! Nothing can defeat your own fears! sounds Twilight Sparkle: We didn't need to defeat them. We just needed to face them long enough to distract you! cracking King Sombra: Nooooo! zap Shining Armor: mockingly It's cute that you think that'll do anything. zap explosion King Sombra: growls You may have won the battle, but I'' shall win the war! zap '''Spike': Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Rainbow Dash: We totally just wiped the castle with that guy! Ultra Magnus: I don't know. It seems a little too easy. Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily. Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Applejack: And easy. Blackarachnia (BMW): Maybe a little easy. Rarity: As magical battles go, that was a cakewalk. Pinkie Pie: Mmm... Cakewalk... Rest of Mane Six: giggle The Irelanders: laughing Twilight Sparkle: We did handle this pretty well. On our own. Spike: Does this mean...? Twilight Sparkle: I still don't feel like I'm one hundred percent ready, but will I ever? Applejack: Knowing you? Nope. Twilight Sparkle: I have you guys, and we have the Elements. And together, we've never failed. We'll be okay. Rest of Mane Six and Spike: cheering Twilight Sparkle: Once again, Equestria is safe. Connor Lacey: And this time, with the Elements of Harmony. Fluttershy: What should we do to celebrate? Pinkie Pie: I vote for a cakewalk! rumbling Applejack: What's goin' on? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! cracking shattering Mane Six: gasps The Irelanders: gasps King Sombra: evilly King Sombra: maniacally Rainbow Dash: What. Just. Happened?! Fluttershy: The Tree of Harmony can't really be gone, can it?! Twilight Sparkle: It can't be! King Sombra: But it is! You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop us! Connor Lacey: "Us"? Galvatron (G1): Yes, Connor. Us. The Autobots: Decepticons! Jessica Herleins: And without Megatron. Megatron (G1): Correction, Lord of Air. With! The Irelanders: Megatron! Megatron (G1): I must say you've improved your appearance and befriending more friends since our last encounter, Connor. Yumi Ishiyama: Easy for you to say, Megadipstick. Thundercracker (G1): And he's not the only one who has returned. Ain't that right, fellas? Decepticons (G1), Predacon (BW), Jetstorm (BM) and Tankor (BM): Yes! Connor Lacey: Oh no. All of our enemies we have faced during both the Great War and the Beast Wars are back. Rampage (BW): Yes. Jetstorm (BM): The boys are back in town! Toby Tripp: This is bad. Connor Lacey: But Megatron! I thought you have... I mean, everybody was sure you... I... uh... Skywarp (G1): And now, with the Elements of Harmony destroyed, we'll destroy you. clinking Twilight Sparkle: He's right... With the Elements gone, I don't know how we can defeat him! Rainbow Dash: Then we'll just have to beat him the old-fashioned way! clinking zap crunching Twilight Sparkle: grunts zaps Twilight Sparkle: straining Connor Lacey: Twilight! Not again. King Sombra: Ha! You're all no match for me! We will finally rule the Crystal Empire! gasps Wait... With you out of the way, we will rule all of Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: No! King Sombra: Oh, yes. And I think I know exactly where I'll start. Applejack: Don't you dare say it! Poisandra: Oh, he's gonna say it. King Sombra: Your sweet, little hometown. Rarity: You leave Ponyville alone! King Sombra: Or what? Without your Elements, it would be so easy to control you. noises The Irelanders and Mane Six: yelps King Sombra: But there's no point. My conquering Ponyville is already your greatest fear! maniacally Mane Six: No! Fluttershy: What do we do?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! The Tree of Hamony grew the Elements! It kept the Everfree Forest under control! And now it's gone. Sombra will take over Equestria, and it's all my fault! I knew I wasn't ready to take the princesses' place, but I never thought I'd mess up this badly! beat Pinkie Pie: What are you looking at me for? Rainbow Dash: This is usually when you say something funny to lift our spirits. Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Nothing about this is funny to me. Rarity: up I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't bear to think about poor Sweetie Belle under the spell of that monster! Pinkie Pie: Or those sweet little Cake twins... Rainbow Dash: Or Spike, or Starlight... Fluttershy: Or Angel... or anypony forced to do that monster's bidding! Huffer (G1): What are we gonna do? splat Applejack: What the—? Twilight, what are you doin'? Twilight Sparkle: We can't just stay here. I don't have a plan, and I don't know what I'm gonna do once we get out. But we can't sit here and let Sombra make slaves of everypony we love! Rainbow Dash: Let me help! I'm faster! Connor Lacey: Me two. (Activates the Ultimatrix) Armadrillo: Armadrillo! digging Pinkie Pie: I like digging! whrring Fluttershy: I've been known to get my hooves dirty! Applejack: Move over, y'all! Rarity: Normally, I wouldn't dream of digging, but right now, show me the muddy! digging whirring The Irelanders and Mane Six: gasps Applejack: Apple Bloom! It's me! Look at me, sugarcube! Twilight, you gotta free her! Please! noises zap Twilight Sparkle: yelps I... I can't! Without the Elements, my magic isn't strong enough to stop Sombra's! Spike! Spike, where are you going? Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: monotone We must lay siege to Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle: No! Snap out of it, you two! You're stronger than his magic! Rarity: Sweetie Belle, please stop! I can't get her to stop! I can't get her—! Twilight Sparkle: None of us can. We can't reach them! Pinkie Pie: screams thud Pinkie Pie: sobbing He made them bake a black licorice fruitcake that says "Congratulations to Our Favorite Supreme Emperor King Sombra" in green frosting! It's the ugliest cake I've ever seen! sobbing Rainbow Dash: Twilight, this is bad! Like, really bad! Fluttershy: sobbing I've never been so sad in my whole life! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what to do! I don't know how to free them, but I don't know how to stop Sombra! Everypony was so sure I'd do such a great job! Well, this is exactly what I was afraid of! Could anything else possibly go wrong?! Connor Lacey: I'm afraid everything. Pinkie Pie: Well... With the Tree of Harmony gone, the Everfree Forest could grow out of control and threaten the town! Rarity: Darling, that's oddly specific. crackling Mane Six: gasp crackling Fluttershy: gasps Trailbreaker: She's right. Twilight Sparkle: Even if we figure out how to defeat Sombra and bring everypony back to Ponyville, if we don't stop the forest, there won't be a Ponyville to come back to! whoosh Rainbow Dash: Ahem. clicking Fluttershy: For our friends! Applejack and Rarity: For our families! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: For our home! The Irelanders and Twilight Sparkle: For Equestria! crackling The Irelanders and Mane Six: Equestria! Connor Lacey: (Activates Ultimatrix) Swampfire: Swampfire! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Aggrom: Unleash the powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jeremy Belpois: Scanning, Odd. Scanning, Yumi, Scanning, Ulrich. Scanning, Aelita. Scanning, William. Engage! The Bubble Guppies, the Invisible Network of Kids, Christopher Robin Milne, Princess Isabel, Jeremy Belpois, Princess Amber and Prince James: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Grimlock (G1): Dinobots, merge and become Volcanicus! Sky Lynx: Nine can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! whoosh Royal guards: inhale zaps King Sombra: You! Break it down! thuds crash opens King Sombra: They've fled! Celestia and Luna are too cowardly to even stand against us! Equestria is ours! maniacally All villains: maniacally The Irelanders and Mane Six: grunting zaps chopping Fluttershy: Come on, everypony! shrieks crackling squeaking Optimus Maximus: Come on! Windblade (PWT): Take this, branches! Applejack: We've been at this for hours, but it's just growin' back too fast! Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep trying! crackling zaps Mane Six: gasp The Irelanders: gasp Applejack: I know we're supposed to be able to handle things on our own, but I've never been happier to see two ponies in my whole life! zap Star Swirl: Nopony is meant to handle this on their own! Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl! The Tree of Harmony, it's—! Star Swirl: I know. I alerted the princesses as soon as I could. I felt it when it happened. Like part of my essence just ceased to be. Twilight Sparkle: I know what you mean. I'm sorry. Star Swirl: Don't be. I've more than enough magic in me to keep the Everfree Forest under control. Twilight Sparkle: You can do that? Star Swirl: The Pillars and I planted the Tree of Harmony. Who do you think kept the Forest under control before it did? Swampfire: You did. zaps Star Swirl: It will take time, but with the princesses' help, I can keep it at bay! zaps Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Go get 'em, beardy! zaps Twilight Sparkle: Sombra's back, and he's taken control of all of our friends! Princess Luna: We've left Canterlot defenseless! Princess Celestia: Twilight, you must go! Defend Equestria, and we shall contain the forest. Pinkie Pie: At least now we're back to just one problem! zap zap The Irelanders and Mane Six: shrieks Pinkie Pie: Aw, everypony's all evilly! Royal guard: growls Fluttershy: Sombra's gonna force us to fight our way through our friends?! Rainbow Dash: Not if I can help it! whoosh Rainbow Dash: gasps zaps Rainbow Dash: Okay, guess we need a different plan. Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! I'm not prepared to fight against the citizens of Equestria! I guess that's one more thing I'm not ready to do... Swampfire: Poor Twiley-kins. Applejack: Well, we'd better figure out somethin' quick, because none of them seem to have a problem with it! lowering Rarity: shrieks Oh, sorry about this, Fancy Pants! Applejack: We promise we'll let y'all out as soon as we can! whooshing Rainbow Dash: Ooh, will I go here? Or here? Or here, or there?! Fluttershy: pants Huh? ding! whoosh smack! Twilight Sparkle: gasps Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! whoosh Fluttershy: I don't know how long we can hold them off! Applejack: And holdin' them off isn't what we need anyhow! We need to get inside! Rarity: But we can't just leave them here, all possessed and Sombra-fied! Pinkie Pie: What do we do, Twilight?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, but we can't stay here! zap Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry we couldn't help our friends, but I didn't know what else to do. Air Raid: You did the right thing. Applejack: At least we're inside. Pinkie Pie: unconvinced Yeah! All we have to do now is defeat King Sombra! laugh Twilight Sparkle: I... We... splat Discord: chewing Oh, my. No Elements? No princesses? Seems like you're in a bit of a pickle! Or are you in... snaps ...more of a jam? chewing Mmm! Twilight Sparkle: Discord! What are you doing here?! Discord: swallows Well, I was going to hang these up all over the castle to celebrate your coronation, but apparently it's a bit premature. pop Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad to see you! We could really use some all-powerful Lord of Chaos help right now! Discord: Moi? Oh, I couldn't possibly. trotting Pinkie Pie: Oh, poodles! Twilight Sparkle: Discord, please! Swampfire: The fate of Equestria is in danger! Discord: Oh, fine. snaps Just to be clear, I was really rooting for you to do this on your own and parlay that confidence boost into being the best protectors of Equestria you can be. Rainbow Dash: A little less talking and a little more helping?! Discord: snaps splat opening and closing splats Fluttershy: gasps Thank you, Discord! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what we'd do without you! Swampfire: You got that right. zaps, crystals cracking opens Rainbow Dash: Okay, "King" Sombra! Time to give up the crown! King Sombra: laughs Here to fight the good fight with nothing but your wits? Admirable, but foolish! grunts splat King Sombra: grunts Discord: Well, I guess it's on me to be the MVP today. I was betting on you, and I do hate being wrong. Although if you think about it, I am your friend, so maybe you win because friendship wins? Although Fluttershy should get most of the credit for that. She's my favorite. King Sombra: grunts Discord: motion yell thud Fluttershy: gasps Discord! Rest of Mane Six: gasps The Irelanders: gasps King Sombra: laughs Not even the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria! zap Rainbow Dash: Discord! Twilight Sparkle: We need you! Fluttershy: up Oh, please wake up, please wake up... gasps Discord! Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're okay! We can't beat him without you! Swampfire: Indeed. King Sombra: You couldn't beat me with him, either! laughs Discord: coughs weakly It would appear that you're on your own. breath snaps I have nothing left to give. Applejack: That's it, then? We're doomed? King Sombra: Of course you are. I can't believe it's taken you this long to realize it. Now, how shall I eliminate all this clutter in my throne room? Mane Six: growl Discord: weakly Listen to me. You don't need me. You don't need the princesses, and you certainly don't need the Elements. coughs Fluttershy, you will always be kind. Applejack, you will always be honest. Rarity, you'll always be generous. breath And Rainbow Dash will be loyal as can be. Pinkie will always bring laughter wherever she goes. And Twilight... coughs you are and always will be the embodiment of magic. You lost sight of what's in front of you. You're here, together, willing to give everything you've got for Equestria. Nothing and nopony can ever take that away from you, because that's who you are. King Sombra: laughs It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you. Twilight Sparkle: Discord's right. We've proven time and time again that the real magic is the six of us working together! With these girls by my side, I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of what you can do or how much power you have! King Sombra: You should be. zap Twilight Sparkle: You may knock us down, but we're gonna get back up again! zap Twilight Sparkle: And again! zap Twilight Sparkle: And again! As long as we're together, we will never stop trying to defeat you! zap Twilight Sparkle: straining Fluttershy: For our friends! Applejack and Rarity: For our families! Mane Six except Twilight Sparkle: For our home! The Irelanders and Twilight Sparkle: For Equestria! noises Daydream Swampfire: Daydream Swampfire! King Sombra: grunts No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power! Twilight Sparkle: You can't destroy our friendship, Sombra! Rainbow Dash: And we keep telling bad guys. Applejack: But y'all just don't seem to remember. The Irelanders and Mane Six: Friendship is magic! explosion King Sombra: Noooooooooo! cracking boom Megatron (G1): Enough! Decepticons, Predacons, Vehicons retreat! opens Fluttershy: Aw, do you want more juice? Discord: weakly Only if it's not too much trouble. And it's red. And it has one of those little umbrellas. And two cherries. No, no, actually, make it three. And maybe, uh... some donuts? Princess Celestia: I see you've made yourselves at home. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! Luna! I know what you're going to say. I should have called on you as soon as I knew how dangerous it was. A good leader knows when to ask for help, and I didn't. And because of me, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. Equestria deserves somepony much better than me as its leader. Princess Celestia: You're right. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Princess Celestia: About one thing. A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader. Twilight Sparkle and Connor Lacey: Will be? Princess Celestia: Luna and I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Thank goodness! I really wasn't ready! Connor Lacey: I'm really relieved about that two. Discord: Not ready?! So, Twilight's not taking over?! This was all for nothing?! I pretended to be very hurt and gave one of the most convincing speeches of my—?! Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Pretended?! Discord: Of course! You don't think some "would-be king" could actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, do you? Anyway, as I was saying, I pretended to be very hurt to convince you that you didn't need anything but yourself to be the incredible leader I know you can be. And now it's not happening?! Princess Celestia: It will. But when she's ready. Discord: How can she not be ready?! What a waste of a perfectly wonderful speech! Ugh! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother. Rarity: Ugh! So he could have ended the whole Sombra thing whenever he wanted? Fluttershy: But he didn't, because he cares. Rainbow Dash: That's Discord for ya. Applejack: He sure has a weird way of bein' supportive. Pinkie Pie: Super odd dude. zap Discord: I heard that! zap The Irelanders, Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: laughing Princess Luna: Also, truth be told, Celestia and I had fun today fighting side-by-side with Star Swirl for our home. It's been years since we've gotten to do what you girls do. You all make it look so easy. Rainbow Dash: Well, we are kind of an awesome team. Fluttershy: Every adventure is heart-pounding, but so rewarding. Pinkie Pie: I'm up for anything, as long as it's with all of you! Rarity: giggles Life certainly hasn't been dull since we met. Applejack: Nowhere else I'd rather be. Twilight Sparkle: We are pretty incredible together. And we would do anything for Equestria. I guess I know, when the time comes, as long as we're together, we probably— Rest of Mane Six: throats Twilight Sparkle: We definitely got this. Rest of Mane Six: Awww! Connor Lacey: And if any villain tries to take control of Equestria... Bumblebee (G1): They'd better have watch out. Gil (Bubble Guppies): Because we'll be ready for them. All: Yeah! Cozy Glow: Now I'll say something nice about centaurs. Tirek, you say something nice about changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies! Queen Chrysalis: Never! Megatron (G1): I guess that battle didn’t went well. Grogar: Let us hope the three of you will be enough for my plans. Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra? Lord Tirek: Did he succeed? Grogar: Hah! noise Grogar: I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts. Lord Tirek: Uh, not I. Queen Chrysalis: Nope! Cozy Glow: I'm good! Decepticons, Predacons and Vehicons: Us two. Power Rangers villains: Same here. Lava Gormiti: Indeed. Midnight Sparkle, Gaia Everfree and the Dazzlings: Mmm-hmm Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! laughs Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek: laughter Villains: laughs the Decepticons gathered around Megatron Scrapper (G1): It’s really good to have you back, Lord Megatron. But why didn’t come back before the battle back at Autobot City? Where have you been all this time? Megatron (G1): I’ll tell you what I have been doing. I‘ve been watching. Watching what you troops do when I’m not around. Even though we've lost the Great War, you all have done well in taking my place. Galvatron, Scorponok, Overlord and Deathsaurus: Thank you. Megatron (G1): Now listen up. I’m back from now on you do what I say. I’m the Destructive Emperor of the Decepticons. Long live the empire! Long live... (Laughs maniacally)... Megatron! (Laughs maniacally) Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Thrust (G1), Dirge, Ramjet, the Constructicons, the Stunticons, the Combaticons, Astrotrain and Blitzwing: Long live Megatron! Shockwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker and the Insecticons: Long live Megatron! (Shrapnel: Megatron.) The New Decepticons, Grogar, Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Power Rangers villains, Lava Gormiti, the Dazzlings, Midnight Sparkle and Gaia Everfree: (In unison) Long live Megatron! The end